Sudden Circumstances
by AislingIsobel
Summary: It was only supposed to be a simple restraining order, little did Javier know that it would turn out to be a much bigger case that would change him...
1. Inciting Incident

**Author's note -** So this is a bit different for me, I love Castle but I've always shied away from doing a fiction because I didn't think I could do it justice, but this season I've been so drawn to Javier, he so damn cute right ladies, that I had to come up with something.

**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW. I ONLY LAY CLAIM TO MISS BOSTYN RAE.**

****A few little shouts before the chapter, to all my **Twitter** folks, **Kristy, badcoq, Dot, DeDe324, Patrick, Katie, coniivader, Sarah, Holly, Shawnon, Stephen, Rebecca, Thomas and Jenn** for helping figure out the name. You guys are awesomely amazing!

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The ringing in her ears and the smoke in her eyes made it difficult to make out the yelling as the man with dark eyes and skin came into view. The tight grip of the arm holding her neck had lessened and she felt herself falling forward at the release of the pressure. Smoke clearing she could see guns drawn and dark blue bullet proof vests, that's when she saw the pool of thick dark red liquid spreading like molasses across the tile. A feeling of lightheadedness took over as the reality of the situation took over and the floor rose to meet her. Suddenly two hands caught her before she hit the ground; it was the man with dark eyes. Bostyn looked at him for a moment, eyes wide with a mix of fear and relief.

The man smiled, "I got ya," he said as he carried her out of the crime scene. The blonde returned his smile before passing out. Javier carried her out to the ambulance, placed her on the gurney and hopped into the emergency vehicle with her. The detective waited at her bedside once she was cleared by the doctors until Kate Beckett arrived. This didn't need to happen. Bostyn was too nice a girl, he promised to protect her and he failed.

_**One month earlier:**_

The curvy blonde walked into the busy Manhattan police station, almost timid at the noise and conversations being held around her. This was unlike Miss Bostyn Rae, timid and shy was not her style, she was outgoing and a free spirit; however the past week or so had made her scared to even walk out her front door. The blonde, dressed in grey yoga pants and an oversized matching t-shirt slowly made her way through the busy station trying to find the desk of one Detective Javier Esposito. Hazel eyes trained to the floor that she almost ran into a man.

"Hey," the soft voice said placing strong arms on her shoulders, "Are you ok miss?"

Bostyn looked up and did a double take; she was looking at Richard Castle the writer. A bit star struck, she stumbled over her words, "Um, uh, yeah," she looked down again, completely mortified. Looking for a police detective and running into her favorite mystery writer with no make-up and in this get up, ugh Bo, what were you thinking, she scolded herself.

"Can I help you with anything," asked hands still on her shoulders.

Eyes still on the ground to hide the blush and embarrassment on her face, "You wouldn't know Detective Esposito would you?"

She could almost hear him smile, "Come on," he guided her to a desk, "Javier, you have a visitor." The writer sat her down. It was the first time the blonde got a good look at him, he was more handsome than his book jacket photos, rugged handsome features, oozing charm, kind and warm brown eyes and a too perfect and charming smile. "He'll be with you in a minute." He patted her knee, then turned when a tall woman entered, "Excuse me," he said politely, "Beckett," he called after the woman. That must have been Kate Beckett, the detective he shadowed for his Nikki Heat series. Her eyes followed them for a bit, she noticed how they interacted, how he touched her and how she leaned into him, they were a couple. They suited each other. She was stunning, tall and beautiful, and to keep up with Castle she had to be smart and cunning as well.

"I'm Detective Esposito," a deep voice came from behind her.

Bostyn turned to see a tall dark skinned Cuban with dark brown almost black eyes looking at her. Muscular wasn't the right word for his body, he was a brick wall. A bit stunned at the huge friendly smile on his handsome face. The blonde was put a bit at ease and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was told to talk to you about stalking," Bostyn told him, almost whispering out the last word. She still couldn't believe it, seemed almost impossible. David seemed so normal, but the past few weeks had been anything but and last night had scared her so much that she stayed in a hotel.

The detective took a seat as his smile faded, "Can I get your name miss?" He flipped open a notebook ready to take down her statement.

"Bostyn, B-o-s-t-y-n, Rae, R-a-e, Monroe, M-o-n-r-o-e," she told him.

Javier's smile returned, "That's an interesting name," he looked up at her.

Bostyn smiled, "Interesting parents, I usually just go by Bo."

"I like it, got a story behind the name."

"I don't know you nearly well enough to tell you that Detective."

"We'll see about that, so tell me what happened?"

Bostyn's face got serious again, "I met this guy David Anderson at work. He seemed normal, nice, cute, funny; he asked me out I accepted. Things were great, until…" she trailed off.

"Bo, I need you to tell me everything," Javier stopped writing looking her in the eyes. She was scared, he could tell, this guy, whoever he was had worked quite a number on this girl. He looked around at the bustling precinct, "Would you be more comfortable in an interview room?" Bostyn nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Give me a minute," he squeezed her hand, "Hey, Ryan," he called to a shorter man. He turned, blue eyes lit up with a smile and a nod to the Cuban detective. "We got an interview room open?"

"Yeah, room 2 I think. Need help?"

"Nah, I got this," Javier turned back to Bostyn, "Come on, hun," he reached out a hand. The blonde took it with little hesitation. The feel of his skin was slightly rough but it was the first male touch that was comforting and that felt safe. She smiled at the detective as he led her to the quiet interview room. The room was good sized, colder than the station and there was a one-sided mirror facing her. She caught her reflection, her hair was disheveled and she looked terrified. "Don't worry Bo, no one's watching. It's just you and me."

She sat down, "Thanks detective."

"Call me Javier," he smiled.

Bostyn returned it, "Thanks Javier."

He flipped open the notepad again, "So things were great until…"

"Until, he threatened me for speaking to another man at work. I thought he was joking at first but he pushed me into my apartment wall."

"What happened after that?"

"I called my sister; she came to get me and booked me into a hotel."

Esposito nodded, writing down everything she was saying, "Was that the last time?"

"No," the blonde said ashamed, her eyes found the metal table and started to cry. Javier looked up at this broken woman got up and kneeled beside her. Placing his hands on her knees she crumpled into him. Whoever this David Anderson was, he had terrified her. "I'm sorry," she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, you just take your time, you've got nothing to be sorry for," he whispered to her.

Bostyn stayed in his strong arms for a few minutes just trying to get ahold of her rattled emotions. A few deep breaths and she inhaled his cologne; the scent reminded her of the ocean with some spice. The scent invaded her nose and comforted her as his hands stroked her hair; his touch was strong yet gentle. After the hell she'd been through she didn't think strong and gentle was possible. The sound of his voice was the most reassuring of all, it was like a warm spring breeze in March letting you know that the bitter winter was over. One more inhale of his cologne and she found the strength to continue. "I'm okay now, thank you Javier."

The detective helped her into her seat, "Anytime," he said with a slight smile and a playful wink. He sat back down with his notepad, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I went back to my apartment after a couple days to find hundreds of flowers and letters along with David on his knees telling me how sorry he was and that he'd never act that way again. He didn't for a while. Everything was like when we first dated. Then I got flowers from my co-workers on my birthday and he lost it. Convinced I was cheating on him and flaunting it in front of him. He smashed the vase on the floor with such force the glass embedded into my floor and what didn't cut my legs," her lips started to tremble again but she took a breath looking at Javier's eyes and continued. "He pushed me down and tried to force himself on me, I fought him off but not before he bruised my ribs and arms."

"When was this," Esposito looked up from writing.

"Last night, I stayed with my sister. She's the one that told me to come see you."

"We'll get a restraining order started; until that's in effect I want you to stay in hotel with someone you trust if possible. Do not do anything that's routine for you, even morning coffee, can you do that Bo?"

The blonde nodded, "I have friends he doesn't know about that are willing to take me in."

Javier helped her up, "Good, let's get you settled, you don't mind spending some more time with me do you," he smiled and his face lit up again.

She laughed for the first time in days, "Not in the slightest." Just then her phone rang, "Sorry do you mind?" Javier shook his head as she answered. "Hello?"

"You stupid bitch," the voice spat at her and her hazel eyes grew wide with fear. Javier took the phone putting it on speaker. "Do you think that spic cop can protect you Bo? I know your every move. You won't ever get away from me, you run, you die!" The line went dead.

Bo collapsed to the floor her body shaking unable to support her weight. Javier picked her up taking her out to where Ryan and Beckett were. There were homicide detectives, but a threat on someone's life was close enough. Monroe, that's when it clicked, her sister was Georgia Pace, married to the brother of his old partner from the 42nd, that's why Bo was familiar. He had to help her. This Anderson guy seemed like a piece of work, a psychopath. "Hey Beckett! Ryan!"

"What's up Espo," Kate asked looking at the state of the blonde woman.

"We got a case," Javier said setting Bostyn in a chair.


	2. Plot Point One

**Author's Note -** Thanks to all my readers, cuz wow! I was surprised and overjoyed at the response the first chapter got. Then I got stuck, sorry about that. Happens, sometimes, I write a great first chapter then just run blank on how to follow up. Hopefully I don't run up on anymore blockage during this story.

Some shout outs are necessary:

**DeDe324 - **I adore you still and your reviews, seriously make my day! If you have a chance readers, meander over to her page and check her writing out, seriously great Boondock Saints and The Walking Dead stuff. Love you woman! I'm so glad you like Bo, I was kinda scared she was too much like Quinn, I think that's where my hang up was. But writing the second chapter I think I'm over that, for the most part.

**BadCoq -** I freaked a bit when you said you were a fan, that's good and bad, I want to get all the details right and I haven't gotten them all correct already, but I'm not gonna let my OCD get the best of me and let the story flow the way it's should. I do hope that you continue to like where it goes :-)

**Kristy -** Sorry that it took so long! Eeek! I still love your face and I'm still so jealous of your boyfriend ;-) Hope you like the second chapter.

**Dot -** Hey mama! I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter! Hope you like the second one even more! Love you so much!

Alright, enough gooiness, onto the story. I hope you all continue to like it. Please enjoy, read and review, thank you in advance!

* * *

"We got a body," Kate asked, giving an almost skeptical eye to the blonde in the chair.

"No, but if we let her out of our sight she will be," Javier whispered.

"What do we have," Beckett asked.

"Came in as a stalking case, need to run the name David Anderson," Javier turned to Bostyn still shaking then back to Kate and Kevin, "This isn't the first time he's done this. I'm betting we look deep enough we find aliases and unsolved cases. He called her and threatened us both while I was getting her statement."

"Let's start running it then, take the lead Espo," Kate said as she took the paperwork from Javier splitting it with Ryan.

"Castle," the Cuban called. The writer's attention turned form the Bostyn to Esposito. "Keep her company; I need to talk to the Captain." The detective gave the woman a reassuring look as he went to talk to Captain Gates. Javier knocked on the captain's door.

"Come in," Gates said.

"Sir," Esposito said, still a bit unsure calling his female captain 'sir'. "I'd like to request a protective detail."

She looked up from the paperwork, "For?" Gates wasn't one to mince words.

"Case that just came in; stalking turned into a life threatening situation as the girl reported it. Guy is watching her every move."

"Beckett and Ryan on the case as well," she questioned standing to see Castle handing a cup of coffee to a frazzled looking blonde at Esposito's desk.

"Yes sir, I have them running down the perp now."

Gates thought for a moment, "Request approved, since you were with her, you are her detail. Keep in touch with Beckett, Ryan and Castle as no doubt he'll be helping Beckett. Do as much as you can from the safe house."

"Thank you sir," Javier said turning to leave.

"Detective," Gates said calling him back for a moment. "Keep her alive."

The detective nodded leaving. It was odd working with a live person, being strictly homicide from quite some time; he looked at Bostyn holding the ceramic mug in her hand just holding it. Left hand on the bottom of the cup and her right through the handle; she hadn't touched the coffee. More like just holding it for warmth. That's when Espo saw Detective Ryan with a grim look on his face.

"Javi," he called him over to where he and Kate stood. The Cuban passed by Castle and the blonde again giving a smile to the woman who tried to return it. The writer was trying his best to comfort the scared woman but wasn't having much luck; between being frightened and being star struck Richard Castle wasn't going to get two words out of Bostyn Rae.

"You find something?"

"More than something," his partner told him, "Turns out David Anderson is an alias he's also been known as Davis Anders, Andrew Davidson, Andy Davis, the list goes on, his social belongs to a 90 year old man in Florida named Andrew Davison. This probably isn't the first time he's done this. We'll keep digging."

"Anything else," Javier turned to Kate, whose face was pulled down in that way when she had bad news to deliver.

"There are bodies," Beckett cast her eyes to Bostyn and her boyfriend, "At least three that almost match Bostyn's description, at least 5'6, blonde, blue, green or hazel eyes, fit, professional, and unattached."

All three detectives turned to look at Bostyn, she got her just in time, if things had escalated any further, and she would have been the fourth victim. Javier turned back to Kate and Kevin, "I'm taking her to a safe house. Keep up the research and let me know if anything else pops. I'm gonna go get her settled. Bring in Castle too, he's good with this stuff, we need to find out who this guy really is."

Esposito walked over to Castle and Bostyn, she was sitting silently and Castle was studying her, he had given up trying to talk to her. The writer looked up, "Espo, you got something?"

"Beckett needs you," he nodded back to Kevin and Kate. Castle left the two of them alone. "I'm gonna take you to a safe house. Are your things still at the hotel?"

"Yes," Bostyn said her voice was still a bit shaky as she put her mug down.

Javier smiled, "Good this makes this easier, write down the address and I'll have a uniform go pick up your things," he said putting a reassuring hand on her knee. The tense blonde relaxed at the touch; she was safe with him. She scribbled down the address and handed it to him, "Hey, Rodriguez," a pretty uniform turned around, "Go to this address and pick up everything that doesn't belong to the hotel and bring it back here ASAP, cool?"

"You got it Detective," she said and left quickly.

"Javier," Bo said quietly, the handsome detective turned a huge smile on his face. He was trying to keep positive for her. Not trying to keep her in the dark, he'd fill her in on what they'd found later tonight but for the time being it was better she was calm. "Thank you," she met his eyes and there was a bit of a smolder between the two.

His smile became warmer, "Don't thank me just yet. Let's get you safe, give me your phone." Bo handed him the white iPhone, "Thanks," his hand gave hers a firm squeeze, "Castle," he called, "Entertain her this time," Javier played. The blonde laughed slightly as Esposito walked away.

Castle flashed a charming smiled settling down near her, "That's better," he told her.

Bo smiled, "Sorry about earlier," she said.

"No apologies needed," Rick smiled again.

"How many Nikki Heat books can we expect?"

Castle smiled, although this one had a more than a hint of arrogance, "You're a fan?"

"A bit," Bo admitted, "I've been to my fair share of book signings. I adored Derek Storm, I almost afraid to admit that I cried and threw the book across the room when you killed him," they both laughed as she picked up the coffee mug again. The coffee was still warm as she took a sip, "I love Nikki Heat, I want to be her," she threw her eyes over at Beckett. "I can see why you chose her."

"One of a kind that one," Castle agreed. "I'll keep writing them as long as she keeps letting me tag along," he winked.

"How long have you two been a couple?"

His face became shocked, "Observant, aren't you?"

Bo nodded, "When it comes to everyone else, not so much when it comes to me," she hung her head and set the mug down again.

"Hey, Javier's a fantastic detective, so are Kate and Kevin, they'll get this guy. You'll be safe."

Javier came back with Bostyn's phone, "Hey Bo, got a tracer in your phone, so if he calls again, we'll be able to track the call," he handed her back the phone.

Rodriguez came back quicker than expected with Bostyn's belongings, "Hey Javi, got her things."

"Thanks Carla, I owe ya one," Javier picked up the bags, "You ready Bo?"

Bostyn looked at Castle who gave a reassuring smile then back at Javier. She blew out a breath getting up her phone rang. Javier put down her bags as he picked up her phone, Kevin and Kate joined around his desk. He gave Bostyn a nod as she answered the unknown number, "Hello," she tried to make her voice as strong as she could, putting the call on speaker.

"Bostyn," the voice of her ex slithered through the phone, "I told you, you can't get away. All the protection in the New York won't help. Take a look around you, at least one of them will betray you before the end and it will be someone you least expect. Sleep well, love," he hung up.

The blonde's hands were shaking so bad she almost dropped her phone. Kevin took the phone as Javier took Bostyn by the shoulders she was shaking terribly as he helped her sit down. Esposito looked at Kate she nodded as he went to talk to Captain Gates again.

The Cuban detective knocked and entered before she said come in, "Sir, he threatened her again and hinted that he has someone working here."

The captain got up, "Detective calm down, we'll change the safe house and we'll keep the location between only between me and you. We'll keep her safe Javier. I'll get the location; you get her ready to go." Javier nodded leaving as Gates got on the phone cancelling the first safe house.

Esposito picked up Bostyn's bag and gave Ryan a nod. Javier's partner nodded picking up Bo and helping her down to the unmarked car. The blonde was in shock; her face was frozen into a look of horror as she moved like a ragdoll with the help of the Irish detective to the parking garage. Not even capable of scared tears. Gates called Javier with the new location. Before they left Javi turned to Ryan, "Let me know the minute you find out anything. I'll check in when we get settled."

Detective Ryan nodded, "Just take care of business Javi, Kate and I will handle everything no one unnecessary."

"Thanks Kevin," Javier told him before driving away.


	3. Transition

**Author's note -** First my apologies, I've had some wicked writer's block that lasted almost a month and just stopped me cold on all my stories. Hopefully it's over now and I'll be able to post quicker, however I make no promises, the writer's mind it fickle :/. That being said, here's the long awaited chapter 3, I've been thinking about this constantly and I'm finally happy with it. Thank you all for being patient with me. My favorite part of posting, shout outs!

**Katheryne B -** I adore Espo! I hope that you will continue to like where I'm going! Thank you for the review!

**Badcoq -** Thank you for being such a great source of comfort and helping me relax about my block, it's much appreciated.

**Dot -** Mama D, I love you to pieces! It makes me all warm and fuzzy knowing you enjoy my stories so much. Love you Mama!

**Kristy -** I know you only "bug" me out of fun :-P, I hope you like chapter 3 as much as chapter 2. Love you woman!

**H. Chris. H -** Thank you for your reviews on both chapter 1 and 2, I've been horrible and haven't read your's yet, I swear I will, it's on my phone, I just haven't had a chance yet, real life and work has been crazy insane. :/, sorry I suck...

And a shout to **Miss Katie Thomas** - Hope your still on board with my story, hoping to have some more up soon.

**DHudson, Gryffindor4eva, H. Chris. H, Katheryne B, LadyAilith, LittleFlatts, PistolaDeClavos, babygurl1944** - thank you for following and adding this story as a favorite! You guys are amazing!

As always, please read and review, I would love to know what you think, thank you in advance!

* * *

When Detective Ryan re-entered the precinct Beckett was already studying the murder board. The pictures of the three dead women, Sarah Marks, Rachel Simmons and Krista Paulson were taped up looking back at Kate. Kevin knew what she was thinking; they were begging her to find their killer before Bostyn meets their fate. The female detective put the capped dry erase marker in her mouth reviewing the photos, there had to be something else these women had in common other than looks.

The trace on the phone came back from a burner phone, this Anderson guy was smart; whoever he was. Kate slumped in her chair as Ryan joined her. Castle kept looking at his aliases and the old man's name. There was something that struck him about the rearrangement of the names was too lazy for someone so smart. It was homage; the old man must be a relative or someone he knows.

The writer turned to the detectives, "What if Anderson is hiding his real identity in the details of his lie. He's too smart to only rearrange the name of this old man, he would have taken a new identity and new name with every girlfriend, but he kept the same information. Why?"

"He's paying his respects," Kate said, her eyes brightening as she got up. "Ryan, I want you on the phone to Florida find out everything you can about this Andrew Davison as you can, relatives, friends, children of friends, neighbors, co-workers, whatever you can and whoever you can find that matches Anderson's description. I'll call Bostyn's employer see if they have any updated whereabouts of our Mr. Anderson." Beckett turned to Rick, "Nice catch Castle."

"What can I do?"

"See if any of our victims have relatives or roommates, if they do find out if they have any information that might help Espo or Bostyn. If he calls, tell him we're following up on leads, we'll solve this," she told him.

"On it," Castle told her digging into the case files.

* * *

Javier pulled into the garage of the apartment building. Bostyn was sleeping, her breathing even but shallow. The Cuban detective didn't want to wake her; almost certain this was the most sleep she had gotten in days. He opened her door, unbuckled her seatbelt and gently carried her up to the flat they would be staying. The detective put her down on her bed tucking the blonde in. Locking the door behind him, Javier went back to the car to get their things.

This was a different role than the Cuban detective had ever played before. Dealing with witnesses and families of victims and suspects he could handle, Bo was different she was a victim. A living victim, one he had to keep alive. He would, he was a good cop. The detective gathered the blonde's things this was going to be tough for him. Keeping Bostyn alive and unharmed wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but Javier liked being out in the street hunting down the perps and bad guys, staying put wasn't his style. Walking back to the apartment, he heard her screaming. The Cuban's paced quickened as he dropped her bags at the door.

Javier got to her room and Bostyn was screaming and writhing around on the bed still asleep having what was close to a night terror. He tried to get close to her but had to duck flying feet and hands, she almost clocked him in the jaw. Espo finally got close enough to pin her arms down and yell her name, "Bostyn, wake up!"

The blonde woke with a start, sitting up on the bed covered in sweat and panting. Her hazel eyes darting at every dark corner of the bedroom; Javier noticed and turned on all the lights, even the ones in the bathroom. Then came out with a glass of water; her breathing slowed as she looked at the detective utterly embarrassed. "I am so, so sorry Javier," she mumbled into the glass taking a sip.

He smiled, "There is nothing to apologize for, and I'd probably have the same reaction if I was in your situation. You've been through a lot; I'd be worried if you weren't acting a bit crazy," he gave a charming wink.

The woman took another sip before chuckling slightly. The detective was right, this was a dreadful and frightening situation, and it wasn't even close to being over yet, "Thank you Javier."

Javi smiled again, "Anytime. You ever given any thought to a career in MMA, you've got a mean kick nearly took me out." They both laugh and the tension in the room seemed to disappear. "I'll be back with your things. Don't worry Bo, I got ya," he smiled again and walked out of the room.

Bostyn sighed, "Yes you do Detective." She put the glass down on the nightstand. The blonde knew she wasn't getting any more sleep so she followed Esposito into the living room. Bo felt the instant attraction to the Cuban detective, how could any girl who walked in the 12th precinct not? This however was no time to start developing crushes on hot and sweet cops. Her ex-boyfriend was out there stalking her, being a complete and utter psycho. Mr. Anderson had certainly come a long way from the shy and retiring soft spoken man she had met at work with the bright green eyes. Now he was hard and cruel; his eyes were lifeless almost doll like the last time she saw them. The blonde swallowed hard as she sat down on the plush chocolate colored couch.

"You ok," the prying question came from behind her along with the thud of her bags on the floor.

The woman turned slightly and sighed again, "Unsure, just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with myself. I'm normally so busy with work or volunteering or the gym or my family."

Javier smiled, joining her on the couch, "Tell me about it. I'm sure we'll find something to keep us busy."


End file.
